


in space, no one can hear you howl

by janonny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Getting Together, M/M, Science Fiction, Spacewolves!, Werewolves, Werewolves in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny
Summary: Tony was captured by some assholes who wanted him to build weapons — because no one ever fucking learned — and he was just about to blow up the whole spaceship when unexpected help arrived.Not that he needed any help, but if he did, he wouldn’t have ever expected it to come in the form of a hulking werewolf.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 180
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	in space, no one can hear you howl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/pseuds/willidothefandango) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> Prompt: _space capwolf_
> 
> Warning: Futuristic torture is mentioned but not described in detail. Canon-level violence occurs but also not described in detail. 
> 
> Author's notes: I can’t thank [Coaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaster) enough for beta reading my stocking fills in quick succession even though I left them for so late. I’m eternally apologetic and grateful! ❤️❤️❤️

The day had started out so promisingly. Tony had woken up with his head resting against the muscular chest of the blond he had picked up at the orbital station’s seediest bar. A possessive arm had been wrapped around his waist, and he had nearly wriggled in delight as he remembered the wild night he had in the bunk. That man had fucked him long and hard, not holding back an inch as he pinned Tony to the bed. It had been all gripping and pushing, teeth digging into skin, deep inhales in the crease of Tony’s thigh. Tony had been left with finger-shaped bruises and reddening teeth marks, and he had loved every minute of it. 

So how did Tony go from that pleasant wake-up to fighting for his life? 

This was punishment for his bad life choices, when he had regretfully slipped out from under Steve’s arm — probably wasn’t even his real name — and typed a little note on the datapad he found in the charging nook before slipping out. Oh, how he wanted some morning sex, but he hadn’t come to this station just for a good time. He had a job to do. 

It turned out that his contacts were right; the orbital station was a pass through for weapons smuggling. His weapons specifically, before he had shut down weapons development at Stark Intergalactic. 

Unfortunately, it turned out that his contacts were also traitors and that they had sold the information to him  _ and _ sold information about his intentions to the smugglers. He was most definitely going back to kick some alien ass after this. 

Tony had walked right into a trap when he went poking around the smugglers’ ship in the station’s port. Right before he had been knocked unconscious, he had sent out an emergency call to the orbital station’s authorities, assuming that they hadn’t been paid off to look the other way. It didn’t matter though. When he had woken up, the ship had clearly left the station and the grinning men around him had him strapped to a chair, a sensory stimulant strapped to his forehead. 

Torture in the modern day was so clean these days. No need for blood and gore that would damage the prisoners permanently. No, it was all in the head, with handy settings from ‘this kind of hurts’ all the way up to ‘mind-bleeding terror and pain’. 

“It’s all very repeatable and structured, isn’t it?” Tony had gasped out, voice hoarse, as he swam up from the pain to look at his torturer’s face. He was remembering this guy for some special treatment later. “Do they give training when they sell you these machines? Do you get some qualification to use it?”

They had ignored him and turned the dial up. 

So Tony was tortured a little, blah blah blah, the same old song and dance. Why do villains always wanted him to build more weapons? Hadn’t they learned from all those past attempts that forcing Tony Stark to build weapons was always a bad idea? 

After undergoing torture setting ‘fucking excruciating’, the unimaginative assholes gave him a break, as per the torture device’s handbook. At least they could follow instructions. 

Which meant of course Tony broke out of his prison cell. 

They had covered the little ports embedded into his skin at his joints, assuming that would be enough to stop him from pulling out his famous Iron Man armor. They had correctly assumed that he must have stored the nanites that formed his suit somewhere inside his body, based on the ports they saw. They had incorrectly assumed that the ports were the only way for him to get the suit out. It was much faster through the ports, but his pores worked just as well. It just needed a little more time if he wanted to form the whole suit from his pores and so he had waited until he was given some breathing room. 

Tony blasted another smuggler with his repulsors, taking care not to blast a hole through the hull. He had no idea how far they were from the space station, and while Iron Man was spaceworthy, it didn’t exactly have room to contain food and water. 

There were so many fucking smugglers. Did they pack the whole ship full of them? And they were using his weapons against him now. Tony dodged a laser scythe that would have sliced him in half, using the repulsors in his boots to propel him backwards and taking the opportunity to slam a shoulder into the guy creeping up behind him at the same time. His nanites poured out, forming a shield around his left arm to block a plasma blast from the side as he returned fire with his repulsors. 

He knew he was at a distinct disadvantage. The ship’s corridors were narrow and low, so he couldn’t fly much, and he couldn’t use his array of missiles without risking a hull breach. And the torture did leave him shaking, less coordinated than usual, and his heart was racing more so than the fight justified. The torture manual probably had warnings against strenuous activities after a bout of prolonged torture. 

He was considering just giving up and blowing up the whole ship, risking a flight back to civilization, when out of nowhere a man screamed and flew past him, thrown with shocking force. He hit the wall with a loud thud and slid down, unmoving. That had come from behind him. 

Tony swung around, confused but ready to take on another fighter, when he came face-to-face with what looked to be a giant wolf. It was massive, tall enough on all fours to almost meet Tony’s eyes. Its thick fur covering its broad, muscled body was a very pale gold, and the blue eyes that stared at Tony seemed intelligent. 

What.

“Uh...” Tony said intelligently.

Then its lips pulled back to show shocking white teeth, fangs as long as Tony’s fingers. Before Tony could try to blast this wolf into space, the smuggler with the laser scythe swung at the wolf. The wolf twisted easily out of the way and then snapped its jaws around the smuggler’s shoulder. The smuggler let out a scream of terror before he started gurgling, those jaws clearly cutting straight through armor and into flesh and bone. The wolf shook once, twice, and then threw the smuggler back down the corridor, not even stopping to look where he landed before the wolf was turning and leaping past Tony. 

What the hell was happening here?

Tony was embarrassed to admit it, but he mostly stood around staring as the wolf mowed through the smugglers, tearing and biting and snarling, leaving blood and broken bodies in its wake. Turned out that close combat in a spaceship where people were stuck using weapons that wouldn’t result in everyone being spaced left a giant wolf with incredible strength and speed with a massive advantage. Its pelt was also strangely resistant to plasma blasts, the blue energy sliding off its fur instead of singing through into flesh. 

When Tony finally shook off his surprise, the wolf had taken down most of the smugglers that had poured into this corridor. Embarrassed, Tony quickly made short work of the rest, not willing to be judged as completely useless by a furry four-legged creature.

After the corridor was clear, Tony thought about heading to the control room. They would probably encounter more smugglers there, but he needed to take control of the ship or at least find where his weapons had been stored specifically so as to destroy them. 

Then the large wolf came right up to Tony, brushed up against him before turning around so that their gazes met. Before Tony could open his mouth and make some glib comment about spacewolves, the wolf started changing. 

It wasn’t an elegant sight and it looked  _ painful_ , but it was very, very fast. Flesh and bones rippled and reformed with cracking pops and squelching sounds that made the hair on the back of Tony’s neck stand on end. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time, like he wanted to get near enough to touch but couldn’t stay further away enough. 

Then the transformation was over and Tony was staring at a very familiar human face, streaked with blood like how the wolf’s fur had been. Completely bare except for a short necklace around his neck, the man had a gorgeous and strong body that was very intimately familiar to Tony. He could probably recognize this man from those rosy nipples alone, tightening in the cool air. He could definitely recognize this man just by looking at that heavy hung cock between thick thighs. But since he had the full view, that chiselled face and soft plush lips were unmistakable. 

“Steve?” Tony asked, the nanites around his face drawing back automatically before he wondered if it was a good idea to leave any part of him bare. 

The man who had fucked his brains out yesterday, who might not even be actually called Steve, smiled, warm and friendly like he wasn’t standing there naked with his enemies’ blood on him. “Hi, Tony,” he said, a little sheepish. 

“How… what?” Tony asked, incoherently. 

“To be fair, I didn’t know you were Tony Stark when we...when we slept together. Last night,” Steve admitted. 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Have you never watched a newsfeed in your life?” Because his face had been plastered on a lot of newsfeeds across the galaxy for most of his life. Then he couldn’t help but tease, “And slept together seems like such a mild way of describing how you fucked me so hard last night, I think my body is still feeling the after effects of your lovely cock, even more so than the bout of torture these assholes put me through.”

Immediately, Steve’s face darkened into an unhappy frown. “They tortured you.”

“It was just a little sensory stimulus torture,” Tony said, waving his hand, his mind already whirring as he put together the information suddenly presented to him. 

“Tony, we should check you over—”

“You’re Steve Rogers,” Tony blurted out, excitement surging through him. 

Steve sighed and then said, “Let’s get out of here, we need to go before reinforcements show up. We can exit this way.”

Which was a good point. But Tony was a genius, so he could actually walk and talk at the same time. He hurried after Steve who had already turned around, moving in quick long strides down the corridor. The view from behind Steve’s completely bare body was very lovely, pale skin stretched over a perfect physique, a muscular ass which Tony knew from memory were very lovely when squeezed between his hands. 

But Tony wanted to talk, so alas, he had to abandon that view and moved to walk by Steve’s side instead. Then Steve tapped at his necklace and nanites poured out from it, enveloping his body so that he was in a deep blue and silver space suit. It was a shame all that lovely skin was now covered up, but damn, that suit did wonders to emphasize his ridiculous shoulders-to-waist ratio.

Then, Tony’s lust-soaked brain crawled to the finish line and he had his epiphany.

“You’re Steve Rogers aka Captain America, the original werewolf from Earth who fought in the second intergalactic wars three centuries ago and whose stasis pod was only recently discovered,” Tony said with excitement. “That’s why you couldn’t recognize me, you’ve only been awake for less than three months. And that’s the nanite tech I gave to S.H.I.E.L.D., the one they asked me to make for their secret agent who was also a shifter. Those assholes, they didn’t tell me it was for you.”

Then he realized how this might be a sore point. It couldn’t have been easy, waking up to find everything he knew and loved was gone, the war over but the fight neverending. Tony wasn’t sure if he should apologize for the sudden spew of words digging out Steve’s history. 

But Steve only shrugged and looked at Tony from the corner of his eyes. “Yeah, that’s me. Sorry I wasn’t upfront about who...or what I am, before we...you know.”

“Before we fucked. And don’t ever apologize for a night like that. I swear, I’m still feeling the endorphin rush from last night,” Tony proclaimed. 

Even though the tips of Steve’s ears turned a tantalizing red, there was also the faintest smug smirk on his lips as well. 

“It was a pretty good night,” Steve murmured, eyes bright and warm. 

“Mmm, it was,” Tony said, before shaking himself out of his memory. “So how did you find me?” 

It couldn’t be a coincidence that Captain America was here. 

Steve explained, “S.H.I.E.L.D. gave us a tip off that there was a trap for Iron Man, but it wasn’t clear who was setting it. I came here to investigate.”

“So S.H.I.E.L.D. sent you,” Tony said, feeling a little disappointed for some reason. He should have known. S.H.I.E.L.D. loved their werewolf soldiers — changed with less effective strains of the original werewolf serum — so getting hold of the original werewolf supersoldier must have been the height of achievement for Fury. 

“No, the Avengers don’t work for S.H.I.E.L.D., not anymore,” Steve denied, shaking his head. “I came because Iron Man does a good job. We need more people like you in the universe.”

Tony felt a little light-headed at that level of sincerity directed at him. He deflected, “So you’re an Iron Man fanboy. I should have known. You never looked up Tony Stark?”

The red from Steve’s ears were travelling down to his neck. “I had seen vids of Iron Man. But I wanted to meet you in person, not form opinions through some newsfeed or article.”

“I hope it hasn’t been too disappointing then.”

“It’s been amazing,” Steve murmured, looking almost embarrassed when those words slipped out. 

That was so unexpectedly sweet that Tony felt a squeezing warmth in his chest. He smiled. “It’s been a pretty lovely experience from my end as well.”

Now Steve’s cheeks were reddening as well. Solarflares, he was adorable. An adorable werewolf, would wonders never cease. 

They came up to a part of the hull that had clearly been lasered open, a rectangular emptiness looking out into glittering space. Hard vacuum lay on the other side of an electric blue field that bubbled outwards from the edges of the open hull. Steve must have suctioned himself against the wall and placed the bubble of the forcefield around him and the hull before lasering a hole in to ensure there hadn’t been a vacuum breach. It was a very clever way of entering if he wasn’t sure where Tony was located and if he was in a suit or not. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Steve asked all of a sudden. 

Tony blinked. “Said when?”

Jaw tightening, Steve persevered. “What you wrote on my datapad, before you left this morning.”

That had felt like months ago at this point, after the day Tony had. But he remembered clearly what he had written. 

_ “Steve, you were utterly lovely. Want to get dinner tonight? <3, Tony” _

Then he had left his comm details at the end of the message. 

Even then, even before he knew his Steve from the bar was also Captain America, Tony had wanted him. He had desperately wanted that Steve who had been intense and sweet all in one, and he had been hoping Steve would be interested in turn.

“Yeah, I absolutely meant it,” Tony said with a smile. 

All of a sudden, he found himself backed up against the wall, Steve pressing up against him, blue eyes electric from up-close. Steve leaned in and then tilted his head until he drew his nose up the side of Tony’s cheek, along his cheekbone until he was breathing in warm and slow behind Tony’s ear. 

“For full disclosure,” Steve said softly, his words a wet whisper against Tony’s skin that made him shiver with delight, “I would have said yes even if I didn’t know you were Iron Man.”

Then he was pulling back, a smile on his lips that Tony desperately wanted to kiss, but now just wasn’t the time. He could already hear a commotion coming from where they had been earlier. 

“Okay, we need to get the fuck out of here so we can go on our dinner date,” Tony declared with a grin. “How did you get here?” 

“It’ll be easier on the way out with your Iron Man suit to guide us. The smuggler’s ship had defensive weaponry, so I couldn’t get my own ship closer.”

“Wait, so how did you get here?” Tony repeated, confused. 

“I launched myself from my ship. It usually works. My spacesuit’s electronics are very basic and low level, so most spaceships detect me as non-threatening space debris,” Steve said with a shrug. 

Tony gaped at him. “You launched yourself into space from your ship onto this ship with only rudimentary propulsion? That’s...you could have ended up missing this ship and floating off somewhere into space.”

“The werewolf reflexes, strength and speed are pretty useful for situations like this. I’ve never missed a spacejump like that,” Steve said with a shrug, a hint of cockiness in his smile. 

“Oh my god, you’re an adrenaline junkie,” Tony said, reeling at how good Steve had to be to make a jump like that. “We have to leave this ship, blow it up and get back to your ship within an hour.”

Steve frowned, suddenly serious. “Why? Is there something that will happen after an hour?”

“Yeah, I’m going to explode from lust if I don’t get to suck you after an hour. Let’s get to it!” Tony ordered. 

Cheeks coloring, Steve got to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Writing short fic that is also coherent is not my speciality, but I tried my best!
> 
> If you liked the story, you can reblog it [here](https://awesomelifechoices.tumblr.com/post/190718372453/fic-in-space-no-one-can-hear-you-howl)!


End file.
